Threshold of feeling
by himefueguchia
Summary: Perhaps love her, maybe she loved him. They could not tell with so many feelings being discovered, but promise to never leave it.
_**Declaimer** \- The characters here inserted fully belong to Sui Ishida. Fanfiction full authorship mine._

 _ **Genre** \- Drama, Romance._

 _ **Rating** \- M (for contain descriptions of violence)_

 _ **Characters** \- Ayato Kirishima and Hinami Fueguchi._

 ** _Natural Universe_** _\- Tokyo Ghoul._

 _ **Synopsis** \- Perhaps love her, maybe she loved him. They could not tell with so many feelings being discovered, but promise to never leave it._

 _Hello, I made this one-shot almost now xD and felt the need to post without inspect or anything. It is not the first to write, but the first that post. I hope someone please!_

 _Good reading._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Single chapter_**

 ** _Threshold of feeling_**

 _.._

..

..

His whole life flashed in his eyes in a matter of seconds, making her imagine his own death, a death that she prepared.

His pale and thin fingers clutching the damp cloth for strongly water, causing the joints to redden. She saw the soul who thought he was dark, the body higher than his legs covered by dark jeans, the firm and broad shoulders covered by a white shirt and collar v. Blood dyed the fabric slowly leaving perfectly formed in every corner.

Hinami tried to divert his eyes, but in fact could not. His broad and round eyes glimpsed the face dirty with soot and blood, thin and featureless lip marked with a cut in his corner, and glowing skin in contrast to the yellowish light where it harbored. The orbs collapsed upon her and she had to swallow the tears that threatened to come.

The Fueguchi hated crying in front of him, she knew how annoying should look for it and how uncomfortable it felt. But one could blame her not stop crying after all that had passed? After all even if they have lost who both considered precious, there were still trying to survive ... or at least her.

Her chest tightened again, nervous and fear were part of each other, especially when Ayato Kirishima was reckless when he came home with a calm face and wounded body. She was irritated by the lack of consideration for follow, she was afraid of losing it. It was always a mixture of emotions when he appeared in that state, when the dead of night she woke up hearing murmurs of pain while it alone tried to do the healing. Four years living with him and it was a surprise, everything but the fact that he always remember that protect, everything but the fact that he has strength and voice there as she sulkily agreed with everything and lowered his head. Not that the young man was always that way, not Hinami was recognized and understood well, that behavior was for caring for live much with it and go there love it. She loved him, loved the fact it look like Touka when he was angry, but also loved him for always comfort her even being uncomfortable to do. I loved him because of his keeping promises, for he promises never to leave her, for him to understand how losing someone because he is hungry for grace as her, for he wanted to be strong ... For it to look like her in many ways and yet different.

\- How ... - his voice was low, weak and trembling. Not faced him, unlike that at that moment she thought the very interesting fingers while squeezing the thick, soft wet cloth.

It was three o'clock, a hot morning in Tokyo. He will imagine that everything would be silent that day like any other. I needed to unwind and did, unfortunately for his chance so distanced himself a bit from the abandoned apartment in an abandoned street in the district where eight remained with Hinami the expense of Banjou, Ayato had the unfortunate luck of hitting a Ghoul investigator; logic is protected as soon as the man raised his guard and began to strike blows against him everything that was on his mind at that time if he died, were flooded Hinami the eyes of tears, thin face and perfect skin reddened by crying coming toast with the news of his death. A death he expected, and that same yearning, distant, could not die, not when it was solving. Not when he promised to his sister dead already protect the only legacy that she and all whom he considered leave behind. The Kirishima could not help could not prevent anything like Banjou advised. Everything had a purpose ...

He had u, the problem was the right fit at the right and understand the various feelings he had, including even anger.

He shook his head expelling unnecessary thoughts at that moment, did not answer the question not finished the Fueguchi nor intended, only made his arms fumbling to get rid of that sticky and stained shirt. I needed a bath.

\- Ayato-kun - the girl-woman tried again called calmly despite the tears still running down all over his face.

Ayato threatened to face her, threatened to respond, and she waited. One waited in vain as he stared at his long fingers insure the shirt bar and arms bend leading the rest of the can shirt. The dark hair tousled and he moaned in pain and anger at himself for letting her to see the extent of his injuries.

His chest with a cut from the shoulder to the middle of the abdomen burned and blood glistened on their skin.

\- Who did ... - she whispered, a cut on his chest was enough to scare the innocent poor and encourages her to take the first steps in his direction.

\- No - she pretended to be deaf to it. - Shit, Hinami. - He swore and she continued. The room was wide, and Hinami was away from him enough to not see clearly the rest of injuries and she cut every centimeter that distanced.

She did not want to be far away, I wanted to help, wanted to be something and not nothing that he should protect for promising.

\- Do not approach! - It had been a sharp order and an image of angry eyes, one hand sprawled on his chest and clenched teeth barred any movement. The beige shirt the girl was wearing was already with a blood mark, a tiny and significant mark, a mark made by his fingers.

She stared at him ..

The darkness with light.

Hatred and fear.

\- Ayato. - The scolded firmly he is amazed by the reaction itself. His hand rested on his wrist and there was closed. - I need to clean.

\- No, you do not need. - He countered ignoring the feeling and the pleasure of finally touching it.

\- Let me please ... - Hinami bit her lip feeling again the overflowing tears. Courageously he laid hands on the bare breast of it and pushed to the back of his knees hit the ragged and blue sofa and the young sit abruptly there. With the inflated cheeks she breathed and turned getting lost in the tiny apartment darkness, was looking for something that would serve as a bandage for that chest wound of it.

We searched all the dark and moldy local middle apartment destroyed, although certain Hinami not find anything and irritated closed his caramel eyes realizing that probably hurt Ayato more with coarseness to play it on the couch. Her chest tightened as sighed turning around, the cloth holding in hands and dropped to the ground when pushed toward the couch should serve for something.

\- I did not think ... - his voice trailed off when he came back to the empty room with only the couch and Ayato was cleaning alone.

Dry lips and white teeth biting the bloody shirt he wore minutes ago, while his right hand tried to clean the blood from his skin with brutality and hurry. Hinami hurried to reach him and when he was in front of you, with your knees on the floor and the belly resting on the knees of it, stopped. His thin hand took his what belonged to him.

\- Arg - he muttered angry enough with himself and let her replace pleased with the delicacy.

She smiled sadly at what he saw.

\- Why is it so reckless. - He did not answer, she was saying just what many knew and he did not have answers to that. However, even if he wanted to debate and say how wrong it was, the Kirishima could not. Not with her image taking care of themselves, not when she was kneeling there, not when the golden fringe covered his thin face, not when he felt tears fall on his jeans. Not when he felt guilty for being the reason for her sadness.

\- Tsc, Hinami - muttered, despite the coarseness his voice was calm and Hinami noticed this before you face him firmly and doubt. But no doubt about it, or about anything else, was doubt itself, to doubt what he felt and what made her chest hurt. Questions for the feelings growing doubt how to get rid of it without getting hurt even more.

\- I hurt you? - She asked and the only impulse Ayato off turn his face and aim at the moon through the broken glass where they were. The blush on her cheeks would be enough. - Ayato-kun ... - she leaned further face to get look at him, had Hinami sure it was not the only one to feel shame and all the rest. And if it were ... that would not be the only night I cry quietly in the room that used to rest.

\- Quiet. - It turned out another order and she tried to obey back to what he was doing. There will not twenty minutes and his task was complete, the Fueguchi gave an impromptu and vowed internally that would speak to Banjou the next day to the same you get bandages so she feel relieved about Ayato injuries, despite knowing that he It would heal soon as her beloved Onii-chan healed.

A Kakuja ...

She pursed her lips and the words spoken in a moment were uncontrollable and significant.

\- I do not want to lose you like I lost.

Ayato stared at her. He stared at the expression on her face change, stared at the pale pink lip stay and eyes go sincerity, warmth and affection.

He saw inside her, the threshold of feelings and desires. He saw Hinami bloom in seconds, saw the poor woman get strong and get back weak, not that Hinami was, he knew the strength she had, he admitted and admired the strength of it. Although it seemed totally unlike anything he had seen, it was actually a glimpse of the past. Maybe Touka or Hikari, but she struggled with the same commitment to make the people who loved stay next door.

Ayato stilled, calmed by realizing what really existed there. Banjou had talked to that morning and it suggested something different from, suggested that perhaps Hinami had clung like family, like sister. This was different, it was different for him, especially for him when his fingers touched her shoulders and slowly down to firmly hold and raises it. It was different when Ayato stared at her when she felt sulky with the look and the fall of hot tears on her face. It was different when he decided pulled the small, lean body forward and pressed her hands on her hips the same. It was different when his lips uttered an apology and his face fell, pulled and relaxed in her belly trembling. It would be different when her hands shook her dark threads, when she relaxed and wept beside him.

When pure and similar feelings came together when the ice, the cold wall between them melted.

When their limits declared peace.

When the threshold of feelings was seen lost and delivered.

This was different.

Everything was different.

Different from the moment she entered the Aogiri, different from that one clung to each other, different when in one of his relapse nervous he vowed to protect her, unlike when Tatara threatened and plotted to kill her and he was interfering. Unlike when she cried for the first time in front of you, not by fear but by relieving it look like Touka in many ways. Became different when Ayato found himself desperate for Hinami being caught by the CCG, different when Tatara refused to help when he felt anguish for someone other than her sister. When he found himself planning against Aogiri when he found himself challenging Eto and his predictions for a sore future when he asked for help Ghoul torso and Naki, when he cried to the heavens that Kaneki recover memory and fall itself helping Hinami.

It was different when he searched for Touka when he said that if she wanted could help save Hinami when searched for Banjou and uselessly asked for help. When he apologized. When he invaded Cochlea and realized it was still weak against others. Everything will change, change with Ken Kaneki the saying where to find Hinami and escape, will change when relief and longing crossed his chest when he saw the pure face again. When her voice uttered his relieved and happy name.

When his fingers touched her shoulder, when he realized the value Touka had to Hinami. When instinctively took off his coat and gave it.

Everything changed the moment his reckless reflection off save Hinami and not Touka being ground. It changed when finally released the Kakuja to see Touka and Yomo dead, to see friends Banjou dead, desperate to see Hinami when Arima Kishou appeared holding the head of Kaneki lifeless. When angry and he took Banjou Hinami and fled away upset with his own existence.

Everything had changed, there was no denying it, but there felt the warmth of her again, feeling all come together, all the feelings of guilt, anger, pain, longing, fear ... is that he realized that after all that passed and were pass luckily they had each other and everything would be and should be fine.

But should they stay alive? ; Ayato wondered when his arm held her closer, and she pressed closer.

Both did not know exactly what to feel, just felt. They felt as if tomorrow was not there, as if it were the last day of life.

They felt, only felt.

Unglued if Hinami him, took his hands of it from his waist and pushed away decided what would. He waited some question come from him, and as nothing was said the same held the hem of the skirt will win Banjou, light, light and fulfilled tissue as he liked molded to her fingers and she gently sat in Kirishima neck taking care of his injuries. His hand dropped the tissue, stroked imaginary amaçado formed and then immediately held firm his face looking for any trace of annoyance. Happy with resulted, for not having been removed, Hinami glued his forehead to his and closed his eyes again seeking courage inside.

In small seconds it was in that position she was content to record the smell of it at that time; sweat, soot and determination ...

Hinami laughed.

\- Promise, Ayato-kun. - And he pronounced his name with calm and lightness.

\- Hn. - Unlike her, the dark orbs were properly opened and dazed, seeing only the gentle face.

\- You can not leave me, not now when I know what I feel. - She murmured in response. - Not now I feel segur, not after all.

\- Tsc, you fool. - He called for her - I will not let you. - He spoke seriously, as if to imply this was offense.

\- Promise? - She satisfazeu with his answer.

\- Tsc - The Kirishima raised his hand reaching for the hot and wet face, sticking her fingers in her neck and holding her face firmly to her not escape. Felt breathing weak and uncontrolled it and was content with that. Maybe she was going down a road of no return, a world in which Hinami Fueguchi existed only for him, and now with dry lips touching the soft her lips softly, now feeling happy to have it for you. Feeling her skin was warm in her is that Ayato doubted able to live in a world where Hinami did not exist.

Maybe he loves her, maybe she loved him. They could not tell with so many feelings being discovered, but promise to never leave it.


End file.
